1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine, and more particularly relates to a pattern selecting system for an electronic sewing machine which has an electronic memory storing pattern data which is read out during operation of the sewing machine to vary needle position and feed rate of the cloth sewn, to thereby produce a selected stitch pattern.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In conventional electronic sewing machines, all proprogrammed patterns are indicated on a front panel of the sewing machine. For example, 20 such patterns may be displayed in two groups of elongated rows of 10 different patterns each. These patterns can be selected by operation of only 10 pushbuttons by using a separate switch to enable the pushbuttons to select patterns in either of the two rows. Alternatively, a plurality of patterns may be indicated in one lateral row on the front panel, and these patterns may be selected by one or two pushbuttons. In this latter system, if one switch is kept pushed, each the patterns is sequentially illuminated by a corresponding lamp as the row is traversed in one direction. When a desired pattern is reached, the pushbutton is released. As a result, only the lamp for the desired pattern remains lit. One more pushbutton may be employed to cause the row to be traversed in the opposite direction.
At all events, in conventional practice, the patterns programmed into the memory are all indicated on the front panel of the sewing machine. The limited space of the front panel and the outer design of the sewing machine dictate that the number of patterns so indicated be limited to a maximum of 20 or slightly more.
However, a memory of an electronic sewing machine can perhaps hold more than 100 programmed patterns (depending upon the capacity of the memory) without requiring a large physical size of the memory. Hence, it can be said that conventional pattern selecting systems of electronic sewing machine fall to utilize the memory fully, limiting the effective usability of such machines.